


Girls like Girls

by midnight5776



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual!Ginny, F/F, Wicca, alternative medicine, and ginny would be the queen of soccer, honestly i really believe muggle luna would be into wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight5776/pseuds/midnight5776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley always insisted girls could not like other girls, so Ginny was deeply confused when Luna expressed having a crush on one of the Patil twins next door. A story covering middle school through the start of college where we watch them develop their identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. I just borrow these characters

Ginny didn’t know girls could like other girls. Her mother insisted that it just wasn’t possible.

“Girls like boys, Ginevra. That’s how it works. Now, can you help set the table?” Molly Weasley told her daughter.

So when Ginny spent the night at Luna’s house in eighth grade and Luna explained that, yes, she can have a crush on one of the Patil twins that lived next door, Ginny was confused.

“She’s a girl,” Ginny insisted. Luna simply blinked and looked at her or a few moments.

“Gin,” she replied in her always airy tone, “girls can like girls and boys can like boys. They always have—Daddy told me so. Just, some people don’t like it.”

“My mom told me that I can’t possibly like a girl,” she emphasized.

“Moms can be wrong.”

There was a long silence. “I think I have a crush on Hermione, the girl who always hangs out with my brother, Ron.” Her blush clashed with the sea of freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks.

“She’s a lovely choice, though her aura can get a bit clouded,” Luna informed her friend. Ginny just smiled.

\--

“Luna?” Ginny asked in a broken whisper. “Are you still awake?” She lay on her back in Luna’s bed next to her best friend, like they had since they were little. They had out grown the small bed back in middle school, but they always shared regardless.

“Yeah,” Luna sleepily replied, just barely conscious, “or at least I think so. This could all be a dream, really.” When Ginny didn’t reply for a long moment, Luna nudged her with a cold foot. “What’s wrong, Gin?”

“Can a girl like boys and girls?” Her voice was barely there. “Is that weird? Is that allowed?”

“Anything is allowed,” Luna’s hand found Ginny’s and squeezed hers gently. Luna’s skin was always the softest Ginny had ever touched—she had never felt anything as nice. “You can like boys and girls. It’s so common it has a name: bisexual.”

“Really?” The fear of being a freak slowly faded away. Nothing usually scared Ginny and she was grateful for the feeling to leave. “I think I’m…bisexual.” She tested how the word felt in her mouth. That was her; Ginny Weasley, the bisexual. It fit.

“I still think I’m lesbian,” Luna giggled. “Luna the lesbian. It was definitely meant to be.” She paused. “Daddy is bisexual as well. It’s definitely normal.”

Ginny giggled along with Luna and felt relieved. There was something very soothing and reassuring learning about adults whom were also in the LGBT community.

Over her first year of high school, she had realized she didn’t have a crush on Hermione anymore. She spent a lot of her free time around her brother’s friends, thus she got to know Hermione better. Honestly, she was a bitch; one of her closest friends, but still a bitch. Her crush faded to friendship and she was content with that.

“I think I like Harry,” Ginny admitted after their giggling died down. “I mean, he likes Cho Chang, that girl on my soccer team. He doesn’t know she’s a lesbian, though, so I don’t think she’s competition.”

“He’d be good for you,” Luna stated dreamily. “He’s a bit self-sacrificing. We can ask Daddy to do a tarot card reading for you tomorrow about him.”

“I’d like that,” Ginny said softly with a smile on her lips. “Goodnight, Luna.”

“Goodnight, Ginny.”

\--

Ginny ended up dating Harry over the summer after freshman year and through to spring break of her sophomore year. They fought a lot, but he became one of her best friends regardless. The issue was that they became more friends than a couple and, eventually, it just ended. It was mutual and natural; the friends’ group survived the break up—to everyone’s relief. The only person mourning the relationship was Molly Weasley.

“It just wasn’t meant to be,” Luna told her best friend over a cup of tea. She had collected the leaves herself from plants in her garden and they were testing blends.

“Neither was this blend,” Ginny muttered with her nostrils flared in distaste. “Christ, Luna, this one is just terrible.” She pushed her cup away and Luna collected them both, shrugging.

“I’ll get the next one ready.”

Luna worked in silence for a moment. “How are things with Cho?” Ginny asked curiously.

“Quite well, actually. She met Daddy last weekend for Sunday dinner and he loved her. He’s a bit concerned about her aura and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the cluster of crystal necklaces he was wearing, but it was still nice.” Luna hummed as she moved around the kitchen. She had recently taken to braiding flowers into her hair, but only if their meaning was right. She had some white flowers called stephanotis in her hair for good luck with the tea.

“I’m really glad your father liked her,” Ginny told her friend genuinely.

“Thanks! Now, onto the lemon balm-peppermint-jasmine mix!” she said excitedly as she sat two cups of tea on the table. Ginny just laughed and grabbed her cup.

\--

It wasn’t until the end of their sophomore year that Ginny realized she liked Luna. Luna was invited to Cho’s junior prom as her date and Ginny was going with her old friend Neville as friends. They got ready together at Luna’s because Ginny could not handle her mother’s fusing. Ginny helped Luna braid sunflowers into her hair as a sign of adoration for Cho, which happened to match perfectly with her long yellow dress. Ginny let Luna place a flower crown of zinnia and orchids on top of her red hair.

Everything was fine when their dates picked them up and through dinner. Once they were on the dancefloor, though, Ginny couldn’t stop watching her best friend dance with Cho. Luna had her head rested on Cho’s shoulder, slow dancing to a fast pop song as if the music didn’t matter. Cho looked slightly put out by that, but Luna looked like nothing else in the world mattered besides her date.

Ginny wanted Luna to look at her like that, not at Cho.

She left prom early with Neville, but he didn’t mind because he hated dancing.

\--

Ginny’s crush on Luna refused to fade. She watched Luna with Cho all throughout the summer and into the fall. Cho was applying for colleges and getting offered scholarships to play soccer across the country. Luna didn’t let that worry her; whatever happened in life was meant to be.

She couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased when Luna called her one Friday night crying. She told her best friend that Cho was planning on accepting a full ride scholarship across the country and didn’t want to be held back by a long-distance relationship.

“It-t wouldn’t be t-that hard,” Luna sniffled once Ginny made it to her house. “I could manage long-d-distance. I thought…I thought we c-could make it past this. I didn’t want to believe this could happen, b-but her aura has been changing for the p-p-past month and I just. Ginny, it hurts!” Luna let a sob rip through her chest and any lingering joy left Ginny. She would rather have her best friend in love and happy with someone else than sad.

“Shh, Luna, it’s fine. You’ll be fine,” Ginny soothed her, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

“She said college was s-serious and she n-needed a serious girlfriend, not someone a-a-as loony as m-me.” Luna fell silent, shaking as she buried her face in her friend’s side. Luna had never shown people being called ‘loony’ hurt throughout grade school, but one day she had told Ginny it made her feel sick.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Ginny stated firmly. “You said it yourself, if it wasn’t meant to be, then it isn’t. This wasn’t meant to be, Luna. It isn’t because of what you believe in or who either of you are. It’s because it wasn’t meant to be.”

Luna nodded and eventually, she calmed down.

“Let’s go make some tea, okay?” Ginny offered and Luna smiled weakly.

“Yes, please.”

\--

If anyone noticed Ginny’s habit of accidentally tripping Cho in the locker room, no one said anything.

\--

Their junior year continued to pass and the rest was smoothly. Their junior prom came around and both girls went together as friends. Ginny’s stomach did back flips the entire night, but she didn’t let that stop her from dancing. They spent the entire night together, slow dances and all. Afterwards, they slept over at Luna’s and stayed up all night continuing their marathon of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, their current conquest. Luna spent the entire time pointing out flaws in their version of Wicca and Ginny couldn’t be happier.

\--

It was summer and warm outside when Ginny helped Luna collect leaves off her lemon balm plants in the garden. “Lemon balm is best harvested in the summer,” Luna explained and Ginny nodded.

“This is the one in the tea I like, right? It helps with…depression?” Ginny asked, trying her best to remember all the facts Luna told her.

“Correct!” Luna replied excitedly. They both filled a little plastic bag of leaves and began the walk back to Luna’s house to start the drying process.

“See, I’m getting a hang of this. Maybe I’ll know as much as you one day,” Ginny stated proudly.

“I’m sorry I can’t show the same competence with soccer. I still can’t watch a match without getting confused. I just cheer when you kick the ball,” Luna admitted and Ginny laughed. She laughed with her eyes closed and opened them quickly when she felt soft skin brush her empty hand.

Luna’s fingers intertwined through Ginny’s easily, soft skin brushing her callouses. Luna simply smiled at her best friend, but said nothing.

“Cheering when I kick the ball works,” Ginny told her, swallowing hard. She could feel herself blushing, but Luna was too so she didn’t mind. Luna’s blush was so pretty.

“Well, I’m glad I’m getting that right.”

When they got inside, they held hands as long as possible. They started cleaning the leaves, each only using one hand. Eventually it got too difficult and—giggling—the girls released each other’s hand and set to work.

“I’ve always thought your aura was such a lovely color,” Luna said simply.

“Will it go well with yours?” Luna was the only person who got to see Ginny nervous.

“It always has, hasn’t it?”

“I guess it has,” Ginny agreed and snuck a peak at her best friend. She was still blushing. “I think it’ll continue meshing with yours well.”

“So do I.”

\--

When it came time to apply for colleges, the girls both applied to the same schools, mostly because both girls didn’t want to go too far from home. They’d always been together; they didn’t know how not to be. They had been friends since preschool.

“I got a scholarship offer today,” Ginny told Luna nervously. She remembered what had happened a year ago and didn’t want to upset her girlfriend. “The U of A is offering me a great deal and, you don’t have to go there too, but I can’t turn it down. We can do long-distance and—“ Ginny had started talking so quickly her words were colliding into one another.

“Love,” Luna cut her girlfriend off as politely as possible, “take the offer, please. You can’t turn it down. I applied there, too. We’ll just see how it goes, okay?”

“Okay,” Ginny nodded and settled in next to her girlfriend on the couch. They laced their fingers together.

“It’ll work out. They have a nice religious studies department. I think I’d like it there.”

“I hope so. I want it to work,” Ginny admitted with a sigh.

\--

“I got in!” Luna shrieked in her kitchen. Ginny’s eyes widened and suddenly, both girls were jumping up and down together. “I got in! We can go to the same college as one another!”

“Baby, this is such good news! We can room together like we planned and I can play soccer! You can still come to all my games and we can study together! We won’t have many classes together because I don’t think religious studies overlaps with sports medicine, but we’ll live together and sleep together and—“

Luna silenced her girlfriend with a gentle kiss, her hands on either side of Ginny’s face. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on Ginny’s.

“It’ll be perfect,” Luna whispered, beaming at her girlfriend.

“It really will be.”

\--

For their senior prom, the girls both had forget-me-nots, pansies, and larkspurs in their hair. They slow danced together to pop songs and fed each other strawberries covered in chocolate. The entire night they were side by side, hands always touching. It was their best prom yet.

\--

“Do you think they’ll care if we push these beds together?” Luna asked Ginny as she pushed said beds together. Each bed was a twin size—like Luna’s at home—but if they put them together, there would be more room. It’d be the biggest bed they had slept on together, so they did it.

Molly Weasley fussed over making the beds and tried her hardest not to frown at her daughter’s sleeping situation. Mr. Lovegood placed crystals at certain points of the room to guarantee safety. They had their special mixes of tea and a few potted plants to keep up their supplies. Ginny had her soccer team posters up and her jerseys in their drawers and Luna had a shelf stuffed with her books on auras and spirits. It was their new home.

That night, they fell asleep on just one of the beds anyways.

\--

First semester came to an end quickly and both girls packed their bags to go home for winter break.

“It feels weird,” Ginny murmured.

“What does?” Luna asked as she set her plants in a box to take home. They wouldn’t last the break.

“Saying we’re going ‘home’. This is home. This is our home.” She glanced around their room for a moment, brows furrowed. “How am I supposed to sleep without you next to me?”

“You can still spend the night at my house. Daddy said you’re always welcome, you know that.”

“But I’ll have to go to my house eventually. Mom wants me there, too.”

“It’ll be for a short time, love,” Luna said softly and took her girlfriend’s hands. “Soon we will be back here and you’ll start practicing again and I’ll get to take my class on the occult I’m dying to take and it’ll be back to normal.”

“I know…”

“Anyways, home is where you’re at, Gin. It’s been that way for me for a long time. It doesn’t matter where we are at.” Luna smiled so genuinely. She looked at her the way Ginny had wanted the night of their junior prom.

“You’re my home,” Ginny murmured and kissed Luna’s forehead. “I love you.”

“As I love you. Now, come on, Daddy will be here soon.”

They finished packing and headed back to their hometown for winter break, just as happy as they had always been together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first linny fic I've finished so I'm pretty content. Hope you liked it!


End file.
